Big Boy and Runt
(Big Boy) (Runt) |sex = Male |headercolor = #E56D6E |headerfontcolor = #000000}} Big Boy and Runt are two gremlins who first appear in as antagonists and later cameo in other IDW comics. They are referred to only as gremlins in their debut issue and as cloud gremlins in the publicity summary of the issue, but their individual names have been mentioned by the issue's writer Ryan K. Lindsay.__TOC__ Development Ryan K. Lindsay, the writer of , has stated "I did try to bring a pompous level of evil to my gremlins and I’m really pleased with how they’ve come out. My artist on the issue, Tony Fleecs, has done an amazing job bringing these creatures to terrifying life", and has also stated "The gremlins were especially pompous - I wanted to write them like old Stan Lee villains, almost caricatures of evil pomp. Their lines are all excruciatingly overwrought and that was intentional - it doesn't mean you have to like it, I just wanted you to know my process about it. Also, their names are Big Boy and Runt - you can guess which is which... ;) - it would be my dream to have these characters transport across into th show, though I'm not holding my breath, and I do know exactly what they sound like, too. I also think Tony's design for them is absolutely THE BEST." In an April 1, 2014 comment on DeviantArt, artist Tony Fleecs identifies Big Boy (the larger gremlin) and Runt (the smaller) by name and size. Archived locally. Depiction in the comics Big Boy and Runt are introduced in . They initially appear as a monstrous thunderstorm, but eventually reveal their true forms to Rainbow Dash. When they generate a magical cloud over Ponyville, it saddens everyone that lives there, feeding Big Boy and Runt and making them stronger. Rainbow Dash attempts to get rid of the cloud, but the cloud gremlins thwart her every attempt. She eventually defeats them and brings sunshine back to Ponyville by pulling off a sonic double rainboom. On page 13 of 's story, Big Boy and Runt appear in Rainbow Dash's nightmare, as the cause of a flood. The two make further appearances on page 11, on page 5 as attendants of Apple Con 45, on the Hot Topic cover, and in depicted in portrait. Big Boy makes solo appearances on page 2, page 19, page 14, and page 14. Runt makes a solo appearance on page 10. Human counterparts of Big Boy and Runt appear in My Little Pony Annual 2013 and on page 34 of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special. Here, their sizes are switched. On page 5 of , one of the objects in Fluttershy's Chamber of Extreme Knitting is a knit piece resembling Runt. In , Pinkie Pie and Princess Luna dress up in a large Big Boy costume to scare one of the royal guards. Nightmare visions of Big Boy and Runt appear on page 18. On page 12, a plush doll of Big Boy appears in Flim's flashback. On page 12, Big Boy and Runt appear in Princess Eris' casino. In , Runt appears on pages 2-3. Gallery Comic micro 2 page 6.png|Big Boy and Runt tormenting Rainbow Dash on Micro-Series Issue #2 page 6 Comic micro 4 page 5.png|A knit piece resembling Runt on Micro-Series Issue #4 page 5 Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Friends Forever issue 29 page 2.png Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 2.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 3.jpg Cloud gremlins concept art.jpg|Concept art of the cloud gremlins References Category:Antagonists Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Creatures Category:Equestria Girls characters